The goal of this project is to develop and evaluate a set of videotapes to teach home study skills to parents and children. Phase I will target middle-school Latino schoolchildren and their families. Videotapes will be produced in Spanish, with and without English captions. The materials will be developed in conjunction with specialists and individuals within the Latino community to reflect appropriate cultural sensibilities. The video format will combine dramatized vignettes with narrative footage to show parent and children how to organize and manage home study activities. Parent training techniques are based on applications of the social learning model developed by the Oregon Social Learning Center. Easy-to-read companion manuals for parents, teachers and students will highlight and review component skills. In Phase II the program and materials will be expanded to reach elementary and high school students (English and Spanish-speaking), and to address a variety of home study skills. Educators and parents are eager to receive materials that will help bridge existing gaps in home-school communication, and that promote basic study skills at home. The impact of program materials and activities on study skills and classroom performance will be evaluated.